


Boo Radley lives on Norton Street

by StrawberryLane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLane/pseuds/StrawberryLane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, happy warm days are over and school starts back up. They read To Kill A Mockingbird and Boo Radley reminds her of Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boo Radley lives on Norton Street

Some things stay the same. Always have and always will. The house at the end of Norton Street, with its wild grown bushes in the garden and its air of sadness, has always been the same during Amelia's whole life - all twelve years of it. Empty. Mama says an old lady used to live there, but then she died, like old little ladies often do, and no one wanted to take care of the little old house at the end of Norton Street.

And then he moves in. One day the house is empty and the next it's not. It's just after new year's eve, one of the first days of January. He, is a very tall man who smiles shyly when he tells mama to please call him "Sam". He's big and broad, strong in all the ways papa isn't. Not that it matters that papa isn't strong, it's just something Amelia notices and files away, like she does with most things. 

Sam settles into the house with the few things he has, and after a while the gossip dies down. It takes a while, but dies down it does. 

Easter comes around, with the Easter Bunny and candy and eggs and yellow chickens everywhere. Spring is warm, happiness all around, like it should be. Sam's house doesn't have a single chicken anywhere though, and that puts a damper on things. Sam keeps to himself, and mama says sometimes people just are that way. They like their own company, doesn't need anyone else and the best thing you can do is leave them be. Amelia doesn't really understand it, because why would you want to be on your own, but she does what mama asks, and leaves Sam alone. 

The house looks happy though, even if its owner does not. It's been painted, and the garden is better now, better than it has ever been, grass cut and overgrown bushes taken care off. Happiness suits the house, Amelia decides.

Summer passes in a whirlwind of spending the days in the neighbors pool with her friends, splashing around until her whole body looks like a raisin. It's warm, warmer than spring, everything is fine.

Suddenly, happy warm days are over and school starts back up. They read To Kill A Mockingbird and Boo Radley reminds her of Sam.

October comes around, and with it, Halloween. Amelia and her friends dress up to go trick or treating, even though they know that this year, this year, they're really too old. They're not little kids anymore. Mister Rhys from three houses down yells at them when they run past his house, like he always does on Halloween.

This year, they stop at the house at the end of Norton Street. There are no pumpkins, no decorations, no nothing. The house is dark, except for one window of light on the second floor. Amelia rings the doorbell and after a while, when they've almost given up, the door opens and Sam appears. He looks confused when he sees a mermaid, a cowboy and a fairy on his doorstep and Amelia holds up her plastic pumpkin already full of candy. 

"Trick or treat?" 

Sam seems to have forgotten that Halloween is a big deal around these parts of the world, but he manages to come up with some peanuts and some chocolate that's been hidden away in a cupboard for god knows how long. At least it isn't dark chocolate. 

Thanksgiving comes and goes, and Sam is still alone and reminds her of Boo Radley. 

Some things stays the same. Some things don't. Because on Christmas morning there's a big black car parked in Sam's driveway and a man who tells mama to please call him "Dean" is standing on a ladder, hanging up Christmas lights. 

Amelia watches from her window as Sam, who is standing on the porch, laughs at something Dean says, and she's not reminded of Boo Radley at all.


End file.
